Un suceso que cambia vidas
by Crowender
Summary: Un proyecto de investigación, un nuevo país, personas nuevas… ¡¿Y un accidente! , sobrevivirán a semejante catástrofe, usaran sus conocimientos como farmacéuticos para lograr superar esta dura etapa, entra y vive esta pequeña aventura.


**La despedida**

Era un hermoso claro y perfecto día en el reino de clarines. Todos se encontraban en sus respectivos trabajos, lo que la mayoría de la cuidad no sabía era que justamente hoy cierto grupo de farmacéuticos viajarían al país de Lilian, pues se requería la colaboración de los más talentosos herboristas para la elaboración de un proyecto de investigación.

Por ahora no se habían dado más detalles al respecto, lo importante es que este proyecto era algo único e inigualable, una oportunidad de oro por así decirlo, para ello se presentó un pequeño examen donde todos los que estaban interesados en participar debían elaborar su pequeña tesis del proyecto, como era de esperarse los talentos farmacéuticos del reino de Clarines habían decidido participar, para decidir quiénes irían se realizó cierto proceso de selección cuando salieron los resultados, se les dio el privilegio a tres herboristas y biólogos.

En eso estaba cierta chica pelirroja pues había sido seleccionada para dicha investigación estaba muy emocionada, la verdad no podía esperar el momento de llegada, aunque lo más interesante de todo es que la acompañarían Suzu y Yuzuri, quienes también habían presentado el examen y por cosa del destino habían sido seleccionados.

Tenía todo preparado para partir, estaba previsto que el carruaje saldría aproximadamente al mediodía, había decidió quedar con sus amigos para despedirse de ellos, pues este proyecto tenía una duración de cinco años, salió de su habitación y se dirigió al jardín del palacio donde están sus preciados amigos estos al verla no duraron en saludarla.

-Hey, Shirayuki por aquí-le dijo su amado con una bella sonrisa indicándole un lugar a su lado en el césped.

-Ojou-san la veo bastante tranquila, creí que estaría nerviosa, pero de verdad me hubiera encantado acompañarla-dijo su querido amigo pelinegro pues él se había convertido por así decirlo en su sombra, siempre estaba a su lado.

-Lástima que no seas farmacéutico Obi-dijo un chico peliverde, a la vez que le pasaba un pequeño pastel a la chica pellirroja.

-Aunque lo fuera, de seguro no habría pasado el examen-se unió a la conversación la chica de cabellos rubios

-Ah... Señorita Kiki eso hiere mis sentimientos-respondió el ojidorado, aparentando sentirse dolido por sus palabras

Shirayuki no pudo evitar reír, definitivamente extrañaría este tipo de reuniones, pues siempre le provocaba un sensación de alegría. Todos al escucharla reír no pudieron evitar hacer lo mismo así paso la mañana entre bromas, consejos y regaños, estos últimos parecían dirigirse a cierto chico pelinegro que siempre se los tomaba como una bromas más, aunque así eran ellos y les encantaba pasar sus días a su manera.

-Shirayuki, ven un momento, me gustaría hablar un rato contigo, a solas-le dijo Zen, sacándola de sus más profundos pensamientos.

-Yo también voy Maestro-Dijo Obi con cierta sonrisa en su cara, no podía evitar molestarlo, era como uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

A lo cual el chico ojioazul respondió con una mirada enfadada, la chica decidió levantarse pues tenía que irse pronto, ambos se dirigieron a cierta parte escondida del palacio, sin antes escuchar la ruidosa carcajada de su amigo a lo que ambos respondieron con una sonrisa. Se sentaron en un pequeño prado era bastante hermoso, rodeado de flores y grandes árboles, se sentaron apreciando el encantador ambiente que se percibía a sus alrededores.

-Shirayuki, Cierra los ojos-dijo Zen con una gran y radiante sonrisa en su cara, tomando la mano de la chica a lo que esta no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero cerro los ojos sin protestar.

-ya puedes abrirlos-

Cuando abrió sus hermosos ojos vio un hermoso brazalete en su muñeca, estaba a punto de hablar cuando su amado la interrumpió.

-Quiero que lo lleves contigo en el viaje, para que nos recuerdes, no puedo prometer que iré a visitarte, pero quisiera saber si nos enviaríamos cartas igual que cuando fuiste a Lyrias- dijo un poco sonrojado el chico, aunque aún seguía en su rostro su bella sonrisa.

-Por supuesto, no es ningún problema y gracias es muy hermoso-Respondió la chica un poco nerviosa, pero se acercó a él y le planto un beso en su mejilla a lo que el respondió tomándola de sus mejillas para besarla en sus labios, tuvieron que separarse por falta de oxígeno, pero sabían que ese beso los mantendría felices durante ese tiempo, ya era hora de partir, antes de hacerlo se dieron un pequeño abrazaron prometiéndose que se volverían a ver.

Ya todos estaban reunidos a fueras del palacio, incluso el rey se encontraba allí pues quería despedir a los farmaceutas del castillo, se despidió nuevamente de todos su amigos

-Ojou-san envíenos una carta cuando llegue, para saber que está bien-dijo Obi con una sonrisa

-Si, por supuesto- Respondía la chica de igual manera con una pequeña sonrisa

-Adiós Shirayuki, cuídate y ten un buen viaje- le dijo la chica rubia

Nos volveremos a ver pronto, Shirayuki-le dijo el chico peliverde

-Adiós Shirayuki-le dijo su amado con una radiante sonrisa

-Sí, Adiós Príncipe Zen-

Antes de partir hizo una pequeña reverencia a su majestad Izana, el cual solamente asintió, para retirase a su oficina. Ya en el carruaje con sus compañeros vio por última vez el castillo de Clarines, recordando todas las cosas que había vivido en aquel lugar y que aún le faltan más por ver.


End file.
